1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel structure, and more particularly to a panel structure used for a power apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a power apparatus runs, the electronic components of the power apparatus will generate heat to bring a high temperate. As a result, the electronic components may be damaged due to the high temperature. In general, the power apparatus is provided with radiating fins, fans or the like therein, alternatively, the panel of the power apparatus is formed with a plurality of ventilating holes and a heat dissipation net is provided on the ventilating holes, enabling the power apparatus to dissipate heat. When the ventilating holes of the panel have a certain area, the panel may collapse or deform easily. Therefore, the ventilating holes are provided with ribs to support the panel so that the panel can achieve the desired effect.
Although the ribs can prevent the panel from collapsing or deforming, the procedure to manufacture the panel becomes complicated and the appearance of the panel may be influenced. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.